


Lovesick

by saltytimesseventy



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Tropes, May Contain Sensitive Subjects, Murder, Other, Taeko and Taro are twins, basically my take on what would happen in the game, might be rewritten a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytimesseventy/pseuds/saltytimesseventy
Summary: Ayano Aishi had felt no emotions or feelings for anyone until now - when she bumps into the love of her life, Taro Yamada on her first day at Akademi High. But when someone, anyone threatens to take him away from her, she'll do anything to get him back. Even if that means murder.Meanwhile, other students start their lives and careers at Akademi High - but Ayano's quest will reveal many secrets, break barriers and unravel a whole history that none of them were ever prepared for.This is not just a game; this is the beginning of a whole new experience.(BEING REWRITTEN AS OF 16/03/2019)





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains murder, and may contain sensitive subjects. This is Yandere Simulator, a game that while still is in development, can and would possibly contain these things, so I just wanted to put a warning beforehand.
> 
> (16/03/2019) I've decided to rewrite this story a little and keep continuing with it; I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have more ideas that I want to include.

Ayano sat patiently on the couch as the calm buildings of Buraza Town lay outside, her mother sitting across from her while sipping a warm cup of tea - definitely a peaceful start to a Sunday morning.

It wasn't unusual for them to be waiting here and having a conversation on this topic - Ayano's _condition_ , as most people called it, was something that affected every single aspect of her life.

And her mother, Ryoba Aishi, had been through the exact same thing when she was younger.

They were both alike in many ways - they both had the same dark hair, though Ryoba's bangs were slightly longer, they had the same eyes and the same.....predicament.

And yet they were so different in many ways. While Ryoba was a traditional housewife - always doing cooking and cleaning, always glad to see her husband at the end of the day when he came home from work, and was polite and cheerful to all her neighbours - Ayano was quieter and preferred to keep to herself.

Where Ryoba loved to socialise and gloat about how much of an absolute dreamboat her husband was, Ayano was usually reading a book, or watching TV.

Where Ryoba felt whole, Ayano felt empty.

And somehow, they really were mother and child; to Ayano, everything felt put of place in her life. She knew full well that she couldn't experience what others could feel from the moment they were born.

But she didn't mind.

" _Ayano_."

The girl instantly snapped out of her daze, her mother finally lowering her cup and placing it on the table. 

"As you know, it's your first day of high school tomorrow...the very same one I went to, in fact." Ryoba gave her a genuine smile,  her eyes alight with excitement. "And regardless of everything, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you for coming this far. Tomorrow's a new beginning - maybe a time where you could possibly make some friends!"

"O-Of course, Mom...." Ayano nodded, waiting patiently for her mother to speak. While she was sweet around others as well as to her husband and daughter, there was always something.... _off_.

An underlying authority behind the mask.

But Ayano paid no attention to that: her mother had been hyping this day up to be unique - when she'd find the right person to spend the rest of her life with.

The girl remembered being lost in childhood, devoid of any emotion or pain and not knowing _why_. Time and time again, she had asked her mother why she was like this, and what she should do. She only ever got the same answer.

" _One day, Ayano...someone special will come into your life and make it complete._ "

In the present day, Ryoba let out a sigh; her cheerful demeanour disappearing for a few seconds and her expression unreadable.

"You're the best daughter that I could have...you know that, right?"

A nod in response.

"If anything, I wish I could be there tomorrow...to help you, support you, maybe even give you _advice_." The woman looked saddened, letting all of her feelings out to a blank slate - but soon enough, the dismay evolved in quiet fury. 

Ayano only blinked, for her mother looked like someone else entirely.

"But, something... ** _someone_**..."

"Who?"

"H-Huh?" As quickly as it had appeared, her rage was gone. Recomposing herself, she let out a nervous chuckle, downing her tea as though her life depended on it. "Oh, nothing, just an old _friend_ of mine, dear...your father and I will be paying him a little visit soon. It's nothing to worry about, honestly."

"...Alright," Ayano glanced out the window, deep in thought again. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," Ryoba stared into the cup she was holding, her eyes flickering upwards. "He lives in America now, but I'm sure we all deserve to be reunited again. There's a lot of things that we need to talk about..."

Silence as her daughter waited for her to clarify just what that meant, before she spoke again.

"Anyway, the school that you'll be going to tomorrow is a _wonderful_ place for you to be. Loads of people, good teachers, amazing subjects...I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I hope so..." Ayano replied, her eyes meeting her mother's as she got up from her seat. "But...are you really sure that I'll find someone who'll..."

 _"Make your life complete?"_  The woman laughed, already turning to leave, but not before giving her one final glance. "Don't worry, Ayano..." 

"I have hope for you this year."

And as far as she was concerned - that was that.

Ayano just sat there, a sensation creeping through her insides which she soon realised to be happiness.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

Tomorrow, maybe she'd meet someone who'd change her life _forever._

And little did she know, that was exactly what would happen.

* * *

The ringing of her alarm clock was what made Ayano get up in the morning, a few snippets of her conversation with Ryoba last night coming to mind.

Today was her first day at Akademi High School.

Quickly getting out of bed, she took a few steps outside her bedroom door, almost visiting the bathroom before she realised that she was the only person in the house. Her parents had actually left overnight - her mother hadn't been _kidding_ when she said this would be important.

With a few moments of getting the necessary things done - brushing her teeth, showering, pulling on her neatly pressed uniform, with dark shoes and some signature black stockings her mother had given her as a gift, she was ready in no time.

And as she stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes couldn't help but drift over to a picture on the wall; of a girl about her age, but with longer bangs and a low ponytail, smiling into the camera.

Even now, she was the splitting image of her mother.

After a few more minutes of checking that she had all the right supplies like it was her sole purpose, and tying her hair into a ponytail, she took some time to evaluate her situation.

Just on the outskirts of town, was a large building in the distance - Akademi High School, somewhere her mother had said she would feel whole.

Where she would feel _complete_.

And for a moment, she imagined it - being with someone who actually cared about her, who didn't think she was weird or unusual - someone who was amazing in not just the looks department.

Dreams of sitting together underneath a cherry-blossom tree, of supporting the other no matter what, of being comforted in times of grief...Ayano's heart began to race at the thought.

But soon, things became darker in her mind...what if they wouldn't accept her into their lives? What if they thought she was an empty, soulless robot like everyone else did before she decided to change herself?

Ayano had no idea how things would go - and was puzzled at how Ryoba was so hyper and cheerful when talking about it, especially to their neighbours.

_"Isn't my husband such a dreamboat?"_

_"Oh, please...I knew we were soulmates from the moment we met!"_

Whenever anybody asked Ryoba about her husband, it mostly elicited groans afterwards from the poor souls who had been through this before, as once her mother had gotten started, it seemed like she would never shut up.

It actually made Ayano wonder what she was like before her father came into her life....

But enough of that. Today was her first day - she only had to worry about herself, and her choices. She could only wait until she met the one who'd make her complete like her mother had said so many times before.

Just as she had been for the past few years.

* * *

 Akademi High School was...way bigger than she had imagined.

The whole building loomed over the students entering, like it was watching their every move, and although it had obviously been there for years, it still managed to look so _polished_ and brand-new. There were hundreds of students walking in crowds, chatting about how their day would go, or simply thinking nervously about the few years ahead.

Stepping into the place, she could see a small courtyard in the middle of the school - people seemed to be making friends already. Ayano took a deep breath, making sure she looked and acted normal before sitting down at the fountain. The noise around her seemed to disappear for a few seconds, the girl not caring about the rushing water behind her as she retrieved the timetable she had been given the day before and scanned it, figuring she had nothing better to do.

All of the chatter and busy people around her were drowned out as she went over her routine, eyes boring into the pages as if they could hide her from the world, and she could only think about the day ahead of her and what it would hold.

* * *

 "...Ugh, where _is_ he?"

A girl with long, bright orange hair tied into twin-tails stood at the gates of Akademi High School, tapping her foot in impatience. This girl's name was Osana Najimi - and she was currently waiting for her best friend.

Of course, this must have been typical for him; Taro Yamada, the person she was waiting for, always overslept no matter how many times he had promised her he'd stop being so lazy.

She'd always scold him whenever he was late for class in middle school, and though it seemed mean to anyone else who witnessed it, beneath the hard exterior was a mutual caring. From the moment they had first met as children they had found that the other made good company: and now, Osana almost couldn't believe they were going to the same high school.

"Hey, Osana!"

At once, she snapped out of her daze and looked at the two people running over to her - one a girl with black hair that flowed down her back and innocent eyes, the other a boy who had short hair darker than hers...none other than Taro himself. The two looked extremely similar, given they were twins, and it appeared the girl was actually _dragging_ him with her by the wrist.

"Finally!" She sighed, as the two came to a stop, the girl finally letting go of her brother's hand and the boy stumbling a little at the sudden movement. "I've been waiting here for ages - what even happened to make you this late?" Taro only scratched his head shyly, his sister doing the talking.

"Well, _Taro_ thought it was a good idea to stay in bed again for almost an hour. You should have been there, I practically had to shove him out of his room!"

"Taeko, that wasn't what I..." He trailed off in embarrassment, and it was clear he had been in a hurry - his hair was unkempt, his uniform was still partly unbuttoned, and there were slight dark circles underneath his eyes.

"You have to be more careful!" Osana berated, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. "It's only the first day of high school, and you know how prestigious this place is! Your uniform's not even done properly..."

Taro glanced down at himself, seemingly taking his look in for the first time that day, before giving her an apologetic smile and unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh...sorry about that, Osana."

Though she looked annoyed on the outside, Osana was holding down the fluttering feelings of her heart just at the sight of him - she had come to notice small things like that over the years. The way he broke out into a smile whenever he saw her, how he laughed when she did a feeble attempt at a joke when they were kids, even the way he looked at her, with such kindness.

It was these things that had made her become fond of him over time. And then a few weeks earlier, the realisation of what these feelings were what kept her awake at night.

She cared for him more than anything else...

She _loved_ him. 

But she couldn't say it right now. 

She'd do it when the time was right - when she could work up her nerve. But then again, what reason would he have to love someone like her?

Their whole lives as they had gotten closer, Osana had begun to act harsh and cold, often scolding her best friend in order to draw attention away from the fact that she...actually _enjoyed_ being around him.

This whole time, Taro had been nothing but generous and kind to her - and this was how she always responded? By pushing him away and becoming unnecessarily rude?

It would be no surprise if he turned her down, but a part of her didn't _want_ that to happen. And what did he actually feel about her? Did he consider her as just a friend, truly want to be more than that, or was he jut being nice out of pity?

"...Osana-chan? You're freezing up again..." At last, Taeko's voice snapped her back to reality, and she nearly jumped out her skin.

Of course, with the revelation of her sudden feelings for Taro, she really had nobody to talk to...but over the years, Taeko had caught onto her habits around her best friend. Stammering, quickly changing the subject with a murmur of the word ' _dummy_ ', and her face turning red whenever she was embarrassed.

One way or another she knew Taeko would confront her about it, and it was only a few months prior to their first day at Akademi High that she had been cornered. It was a huge relief to find out that Taeko would keep her secret safe and support her, although she tended to tease her about it now and then.

"Oh, right!" Her eyes darted everywhere to make sure she was aware of her surroundings. "Sorry...I was just nervous about today and... got lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"Well...are you _sure-_ "

"Of course, _dummy!_ It...it's not like..." Osana sighed upon realising that she was doing this again, before finishing it in a bored tone. "I was _daydreaming_ , or anything."

And with that, they began to walk inside, both excited and nervous about what was to come.

None of them noticed that another girl, with short red hair and glasses that seemed to shine, even in the shadows, was watching them from afar.

None of them knew that from this moment onward, everything would change.


End file.
